Comme dans un rêve
by Lilise
Summary: Hermione fantasme sur un certains professeur... Le cours de potion tourne mal, une retenue tombe... Ou comment l'amour vous atteint sans que vous ne l'ayez vu venir...


Comme dans un rêve 

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une potion contre le rhume. Madame Pomfresh n'en a plus. La liste des ingrédients est au tableau. Vous avez deux heures.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le professeur Rogue s'ennuyait ferme. "Pourquoi je dois surveiller des cornichons pareils! Enfin, il y en a une qui est loin d'être bête comme ces autres imbéciles!" Son regard atterrissait sur Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard. La petite fille bien sage de première année avait cédé place à une jeune femme aux courbes bien dessinées. «Elle est sublime. Ces rondeurs sont piles où il faut... Et puis elle est si intelligente, si froide et chaleureuse en même temps, si... SEVERUS! On se calme! C'est de Hermione Granger dont on parle là! Oui, je sais mais elle est devenue si... parfaite! SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! Toi la conscience, ferme la!»

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

«J'en ai marre, ces potions sont BEAUCOUP trop simples! Il reste une heure et j'ai déjà fini! Bon, essayons de passer le temps tranquillement...» Elle regarda autour d'elle avant que son regard ne croise celui de son maître des potions. Hermione détourna la tête brusquement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. «Mais pourquoi il me fait cet effet?! °Hermione, tu parles de Rogue là...° Je le sais bien! Mais il est si... sexy! Ses yeux sont comme deux onyx flambant, ses mains ont l'air si douces et si habiles, et puis il est tellement plus mature que ceux de mon âge... °Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?! Tu fantasmes sur Rogue?! T'es complètement dérangée ma pauvre fille!° C'est mon professeur et je suis son élève, que je fantasme ou non, il ne voudras jamais de moi alors pourquoi je me priverais? °...° Tiens, tu dis rien ma conscience!» Elle reprit sa contemplation du professeur de manière à ce que personne ne la remarque, mais l'objet de ses rêves n'en avait pas perdu une miette...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

«Pourquoi elle me regarde? Bon, je vais faire le tour de la classe, si ça continue je vais perdre mes moyens... Mais pourquoi elle me fixe?!»

Le maître des cachots se leva de sa chaise, ramenant Hermione à la réalité. Il fit le tour des chaudrons, critiquant les Griffondors, favorisant les Serpentards. Rogue était devant le chaudron d'Hermione quand un énorme «BOUM» résonna dans la pièce.

-Londubat! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêchez de faire l'idiot! 20 points ne moins pour Griffondor et je ne veux aucune remarque.

-Mais, monsieur c'est... commença Hermione.

-J'ai dit AUCUNE remarque, Miss Granger. 30 points en moins.

-C'est complètement injuste!

-Miss, vous ferrez une retenue avec moi dans les cachots ce soir pour votre impertinence. Le cours est fini, sortez!

Les Griffondors quittèrent la salle, furieux contre le maître des potions. Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'elle allait passer une soirée seule avec Rogue, même si c'était une retenue. De son côté, ce dernier en pensait autant, mais il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire. «J'y repenserait plus tard».

La journée passa rapidement et vers 19h30, Hermione se rendit à la Grande Salle. Elle mangea seule, perdue dans ces pensées qui étaient toutes dirigées vers Rogue.Elle ne pu nier l'évidence: elle aimait son professeur de potions. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que celui-ci en était parvenu à la même conclusion. Elle décida de se dépêcher afin de se préparer pour sa retenue. Elle voulait être sublime afin de lui en mettre plein la vue "Au moins que cette retenue me serve! pensa t-elle" Elle mit donc un pantalon noir et un top de la même couleur, se maquilla légèrement et partit pour sa retenue tant attendue. De son côté, Rogue c'était lui aussi habillé de manière simple: pantalon noir et chemise noire également. Hermione frappa à la porte du cachot.

-Entrez! dit le maître de potion d'une voix neutre.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir, Miss Granger.  
"Merlin! Elle est magnifique"  
Il referma la porte et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette.

-Que devrait je faire durant cette retenue? dit Hermione avec une once de panique dans la voix.

-Tout d'abord, expliquer moi votre comportement au cours de ce matin.

-Eh bien, Neville n'avait pas fait exprès de... commença t-elle

-Non! Je veux dire, pourquoi me fixiez vous? Ais-je une quelconque anomalie?

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge brique. Elle ne répondit pas, trop angoissée.

-Miss Granger, répondez!

Elle ne dit mot.

-Buvez ceci.  
C'était du Véritasérum, Hermione reconnu la potion. Apeurée, elle décida de s'avouer à son professeur. De toute façon, il valait mieux ça plutôt qu'il découvre ses plus profonds secrets...

-Vous m'attirez énormément.

Le professeur n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle mentait. Il n'avait jamais eu la femme de ses rêves alors il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait l'avoir. Mais une petite voix lui dit que c'était la vérité... Après tout...

-Que venez vous de dire Miss?

-Je vous aime, professeur.

-Non, c'est Severus.  
«Mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris de dire ça?! Enfin, je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire»  
Hermione resta abasourdie. Il répondait à ses avances!

-Très bien, prof... Severus.

-Bien, Miss Gra... Hermione.

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, d'un baiser simple et pudique. Elle s'empressa d'y répondre, le rendant plus passionné. Le désir les gagnaient, et leur corps s'enlaçaient étroitement et Hermione pu sentir tout le désir que Servus éprouvait pour elle. Il mit fin au baiser, plongea ses yeux onyx dans ces prunelles marron et il y lut tout la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Il voulut lui rendre de la manière la plus belle qui soit. En s'offrant à elle. Il la pris dans ses bras et les transporta dans son lit. Hermione reprit son baiser, tout en se frottant contre l'entrejambe de Servus. Elle sentait de mieux en mieux son désir et lui supportait de moins en moins l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche, faisant sourire Hermione qui comprit très vite que le tendre supplice qu'elle lui imposait devenait insupportable. Elle continua un peu son manège avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise, enlevant les boutons un par un et dévoila un superbe torse. Elle le couvrit de baiser tandis que son professeur s'attaquait à son soutient gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine qu'il se mit à suçoter, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Satisfait du résultat, il descendit sur son corps en continuant ses baisers. Maudit soient les pantalons! Il lui enleva le sien rapidement et fit de même pour lui. Le tissus qui recouvrait l'intimité d'Hermione était humide: elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle fit remuer ses hanches contre les siennes, pour en avoir plus. Son professeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois; il fit sauter les minces tissus qui les séparaient. Tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient s'exprimait par leurs corps et Servus commença à la pénétrer, lentement. Un gémissement de plaisir jaillit de sa bouche fine, ce qui durcit la partie la plus intime de Servus. Hermione en voulait plus et elle commença à accélérer ses coups de hanches. Il comprit très vite le message et fit des va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Leur respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée, et ils atteignirent l'orgasme quasiment ensemble. Servus emprisonna Hermione dans ses bras et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Elle commença à s'endormir, complètement heureuse dans ses bras... Un «biiiiiiiiiiip» la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et ne vit pas Severus. D'ailleurs, elle était dans sa chambre... «Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pauvre idiote...» Et quel rêve! Elle était en sueur et ses draps lui collaient à la peau. Elle fila sous la douche, se prépara et gagna la Grande Salle. Elle prit son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et alla directement à son cours de potion.

-Salut vous deux! dit-elle à Ron et Harry.

-Coucou Mione! Tu étais en retard ce matin...

-Panne de réveil, répliqua t-elle en souriant.

Le professeur entra dans les cachots. L'estomac d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Son rêve était toujours présent...

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une potion contre le rhume. Madame Pomfresh n'en a plus. La liste des ingrédients est au tableau. Vous avez deux heures.

"J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu..." Hermione fit sa potion en une heure, le professeur faisait le tour des chaudrons quand Neville fit exploser le sien. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé «Non, tu ne peux pas encore rêver?!» Elle se pinça et une douleur la traversa. «Effectivement, je ne rêve pas» pensa t-elle

-Londubat! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêchez de faire l'idiot! 20 points ne moins pour Griffondor et je ne veux aucune remarque.

-Mais, monsieur c'est... commença Hermione.

-J'ai dit AUCUNE remarque, Miss Granger. 30 points en moins.

-C'est complètement injuste!

-Miss, vous ferrez une retenue avec moi dans les cachots ce soir pour votre impertinence. Le cours est fini, sortez!

«Si tout ce passe comme dans mon rêve, je sent que je vais passer une excellente soirée..."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione Granger passa en effet la plus belle soirée de sa vie, en compagnie de son professeur adoré... Comme dans un rêve...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RAR :**_

_Mimi : _c'est une bonne fic très euh... humm érotique. Avoue que le professeur Snape t'excite ! lol je déconne. Mais je trouve que l'idée principal est bonne. _  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review Hum le professeur Rogue ne "m'excite" pas étant donné que c'est un personnage mais sa personnalité est huuuuum très agréable et je me délecte de ce personnage ;) _

_honey1607_ eh ben...si tout le monde avait la chance d'Hermione je suis sûr que monde serait meilleur lol.  
En tout cas elle en a de la chance la miss-je-sais-tout!!  
Bravo pour ton os!_  
Oui, elle a beaucoup de chance cette Hermione (bon dans un sens si je l'avais voulut elle aurait pu ne pas en avoir et j'aurais pu prendre sa place hein xD). Merci pour te review )_


End file.
